Cuäroëd the Wise
Cuäroëd, known in Gotárÿé as Cârêd and commonly called Cuäroëd the Wise, was the fourth Paramount King of the ael'ùvah. He was the son of Cuäré. He was a good ruler, however, he prefered life away from ruling. Because of this, he retired early and gave the position to his eldest son, Cyriöd the Undesirable. His rule was overshadowed by his father's excellent policies and charisma as well as his son's tyrannical reign. His rule was the most peaceful of all Paramount Kings. While he was in charge, no wars were fought. Most of his fame comes from his magical ability rather than his ruling powers. As ruler, he aimed to spread peace. He achieved this goal admirably but his best intentions did not stop his son from becoming a murderous despot. Names and Titles Cuäroëd was commonly called the Wise, due to his intellect and his magical ability. In his early life, he liked to go by the nickname of Cuäro (Gotárÿé Câro). His name continued the tradition of beginning with the letter c, ''like Cuäré, Cuënathù and Cuëníevé. It also continued with his son Cyriöd and his grandson Cyrathù, however, Cyrathù did not become a Paramount King and was instead exiled. Appearance Cuäroëd was tall and thin. He had a very gangly appearance. He was physically weak. He had long, black hair that reached down his shoulders and very pale skin. Because of this, it is said that he had a very odd appearance. Despite this, he was regarded by some to be quite attractive. After his retirement, his hair became grey and then white. History Early History Cuäroëd grew up in the city of Gil-Navarié. He was born during a crisis known as the Noble's Schism. Cuäroëd was affected adversely by this event and grew to hate war. He witnessed death and injury on a daily basis, even though he was rarely near the battlefield. As a teenager, Cuäroëd was transfered to Gil-Gotham. There, he studied magic at its many universities and schools. He discovered many new spells and potions. He graduated as a full magician. He continued to study magic in all its forms, reinforcing his ability. Before he even entered adulthood, he was considered one of the greatest magic-users on Gil-Navarié. Time as a Mage As a mage, Cuäroëd continued to excell. He revolutionised magic and was responsible for the early categorisation of spells. His organisation is known as the Cuäroëd Grouping. He theorised that there were only three types of magic, ''direct, indirect and spiritual. ''Direct ''spells were ones that caused a visible affect on another person or a thing. It included spells that changed appearance or spells that damaged people. ''Indirect ''spells were ones that affected people in ways that could not be detected through viewing them. It included spells such as warping the mind of another. ''Spiritual ''spells were ones that did not fall into these two categories. Alchemy and potions-making were included in this grouping. He is also noted for simplifying spells. Spells used to require very long incantations which could be many pages long. Cuäroëd managed to shorten the vast majority of spells to a few sentences. As well as saving time, the spells were easier to remember and allowed mages to increase the spells they knew. Cuäroëd was appointed the head of many of the universities he had studied in, despite his young age. He met his future wife at one of his universities and married her soon after. Cyriöd was soon born to her. Life as a Ruler When news that Cuäré had died sweeped the nation, Cuäroëd reluctantly became the ruler. He withdrew from his studies and returned home. As a leader, Cuäroëd created programmes dedicated to increasing the number of magic-users in his kingdom. Under his reign, magic was encouraged. He continued to revolutionise magic, despite the fact that he had resigned as a mage. Cuäroëd, scarred by the horrors of the Noble's Schism, became an advocate of peace and diplomacy. He diffused much tension, especially amongst rival states. His reign was marked by one of the longest periods of peace in the history of the ael'ùvah. Cuäroëd, however, longed to return to a simple life of studying and being with his wife, who had grown ill. He was pleased when his Cyriöd, his eldest son, offered to take over as ruler. Cuäroëd was eager to step down and, after a ten-year transition period, he passed the leadership of Gil-Navarié over to his son. Later Life Cuäroëd retired from public life and moved to the countryside with his wife. His wife was gravely ill. His wife soon died due to an uncurable illness. Cuäroëd was distraught and blamed himself for not being able to save her. He went mad and became even more reclusive. When he found out that his son was persecuting the Thiëtists, he was horrified. He later took his own life. Personality Cuäroëd was very intelligent. He was one of the smartest individuals on Cerceres. He was also very magical and dedicated his life to changing how the world viewed magic, as well as creating one of the first ways to categorise magic. Cuäroëd, although a reluctant one, was a good ruler. He led his people in a time of peace and managed to avoid wars throughout his reign, through diplomacy. He was a kind ruler and kept his father's policies. He was incorruptible and did not bow to pressure from his nobles. Because of this, many nobles disliked him and plotted his demise, however, all of their assassination attempts failed. Outside of academics and leadership, Cuäroëd was a caring father and husband. By many, he was regarded as too caring. He kept his son inside the palace until he was in his teenage years just to protect him from the ''horrors ''of the outside world. Above all, he adored his wife. He loved her and was distraught when she died. Her death affected him badly and caused him to go mad. His madness coupled with the realisation that his son was responsible for the deaths of thousands made him take his own life. Weapons and Armour Cuäroëd was not one for weaponry. He also never needed to use armour. He did, however, carry a staff with him. He crafted the staff himself and infused it with powerful magic. It was said to have been one of the greatest magical artefacts in history. It was lost when he took his own life. The Staff of Cuäroëd Cuäroëd was famous for his staffs. His most renowned staff was the Staff of Cuäroëd. He infused his own magical energy into the staff. Despite its simple appearance, the staff was one of the most powerful artefacts ever created. It could conjure a wide range of spells and magnify their effects. Abilities Cuäroëd was a natural magician. He is considered by many to be amongst the greatest mages ever. He was responsible for the early categorisation of magic and ensured Gil-Navarié's status as one of the capitals of magical study. He excelled in all branches of magic, especially illusionary magic and alchemy and potions-making. He was a sound ruler and used political manoeuvring to avoid wars and conflicts. He continued Cuäré's economic policies but tweaked them to make them more beneficial to both the economy and the poorer in society. He had the political skill and bravery to not allow himself to be bullied by his own nobles. He had many supporters due to his courage that he showed in front of his nobles. He almost sparked a second schism but managed to diffuse the conflict before it escalated and became violent. Trivia Category:People Category:Rulers Category:List of Paramount Kings